


A Little Help

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness has won and Anakin is unfailing in his conviction that what he is doing is what is best for his family, despite all Obi Wan’s arguments (pleas) otherwise. </p><p>Or: The fucked up obikin mpreg porn I wrote instead of working on the fic I was supposed to continue. </p><p>Look, just read the tags and the warnings in the summery before you decide to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture on tumblr and discovered I may have a new fetish (well, new extension on some already well established fetishes). After a quick buffer through all my pairings I found the one I thought best fit it. I’d like to say I am fully here for both Anakin and Obi Wan being the pregnant one, this one just worked better with Obi Wan. 
> 
> After some quick googling: sex doesn’t actually induce pregnancy, but enough people believe it that I don’t really need to think I need to justify its inclusion in here? (Just like in the real world it’s a coincidence that it apparently works) 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, rape, inducing labour through sex, Anakin being clearly messed up in the head, childbirth (very briefly mentioned), dark!Anakin, 
> 
> Pairings: Anakin/Padme; Anakin/Obi Wan 
> 
> Oh and I’m using ‘they’ as in the gender-neutral singular ‘they’, not the multiple ‘they’. There’s only one kid but they don’t know the gender (I call BS in not knowing how many kids there are with the Force but gender I think would be BS if they did know it).

A golden cage.

That was what Padme had called their new lodgings while the freedom her pregnancy gave them allowed them to still see each other. Now Anakin’s paranoia about an assumed affair kept them separate from each other. Enforcing a solitude on them both (unless Padme was given more company than Obi Wan).

Anakin was the only true visitor (those bringing food never saying a word no matter what Obi Wan tried), but even then the visits are rarely pleasant. Too often do they devolve into argument, with Anakin eventually storming out of the room. Obi Wan argues that what he is doing is wrong, Anakin’s rebuttal is that he is doing it for them _all_. That he has to (had to) do what he is doing (has done) in order to keep them all safe. Obi Wan points out that neither Padme nor he asked or wanted Anakin to do what he had done.

It is probably because of the arguments that Anakin’s visits had dwindled as the months passed on. He doesn’t want to cause undue stress to Obi Wan or the baby. Padme was unavoidable in Anakin’s eyes. He had to do what he did in order to protect them both despite the fact that the actions caused her grief. After she nearly died giving birth to the twins (Leia and Luke, Obi Wan had only seen them once before Anakin’s jealously trapped him in his room away from Padme and, by extension, the children) Anakin had become insistent that Obi Wan not be stressed.

So that left him stuck in his golden cage surrounding by cushions and books that Anakin believed to be enough to entertain him.

The child at least provided some excitement in what was quickly becoming a dull life. They had not yet fully developed to really have a mind worth exploring (and probably wouldn’t for a while after they were born) but they are capable of sending flashes of emotions through the Force to their mother when they felt like it. Added on top of that their ability to kick and punch and push against Obi Wan’s stomach when they felt like it meant that he could be calmly reading or meditating only to have a flash of excitement followed by a shift inside him and a foot forcing his stomach to stretch.

He is trying to calm the child’s latest excitement when Anakin decides to visit again. Obi Wan stands at his entrance but has apparently failed at hiding his anguish at the child’s movements.

“Are they giving you grief again?” Anakin asks easily crossing the room to where Obi Wan is standing.

“No more than usual,” he tries to avoid Anakin’s hands, but there is no escaping them as they come to rest on his stomach, rest on the child’s outstretched foot and hand.

“They always seem to act up when I am coming. Must be able to sense me, be excited to see me,” Anakin says as if he is sure that the child already has the powers of the Force. As if they can already sense different people’s signatures and know what they are doing.

Obi Wan refuses to give it a reply. Refuses to either argue or stroke Anakin’s ego in his belief of creating such a strong child (he is bad enough with Leia and Luke, constantly pointing out just how strong they are, how powerful they will become). Instead he brushes Anakin’s hands off and goes to grab the book he had rested on the table when he felt the flutter inside him that meant the child was up and about.

Anakin catches him around the waist, pulling him back so he is flush against his body. “I’m excited to see them as well,” he says, pressing kisses along Obi Wan’s neck. It’s clear he means more than being able to feel their kicks against Obi Wan’s stomach and the flutter of _emotion_ that can be felt through the force.

“I’m sure you will soon enough,” Obi Wan says with a huff. There is no possible way he could get any larger and every time the child shifts he always has the fear that it is actually a contraction that will signal the start of labour.

Anakin gives an ominous chuckle and Obi Wan cannot swallow down the fear that rises with him. “Oh, I’m sure I will.”

His hands are firm on Obi Wan’s hips as he slowly starts moving through the room, giving Obi Wan no choice but to follow.

“Anakin-“ Obi Wan goes to ask exactly what the other is planning but the words fail to pass his lips as Anakin presses more kisses against his neck and shoulder.

“Just trust me,” Anakin mutters between shushing sounds and Obi Wan realises that he is being led to the bed.

“Anakin what are you planning?” he manages to keep his panic out of his voice. Manages to make it accusatory.

“Shhh, it’ll be okay. They want to see me and I want to see them. Your body just needs a little help getting started.”

“Anakin, no!” He can’t. Not after everything that Anakin has done.

“It will be okay, it won’t hurt them I promise, they won’t even know,” Anakin says like that is the problem. He gently pushes Obi Wan onto the bed and soon follows. In months past Obi Wan would be able to fight back if he wanted to, to gain the upper hand or at least make it more effort than would likely make it worthwhile. Now his body has been exhausted from the nine months of carrying the child. He feels swollen and his connection to the Force, while still there, is more focused on what is happening inside him than the world around him.

It is almost too easy for Anakin to force him onto his hands and knees, too easy to get him where Anakin wants him. Anakin’s body rests against his back and he doesn’t wonder what the hardness that is pressing against his thigh is.

“Anakin, please.” He never begged, no matter what Anakin had done he refused to beg with a man who had destroyed everything he had once held to be important to him. Then again it had never been his body that would be directly impacted by Anakin’s decisions.

Anakin just keeps pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders, keeps making noises that are supposed to be comforting. “It will all be over soon. You’ll have your body back and be able to see and hold our child. You just have to bear it for a little longer.”

Anakin’s hands push the shirt up and his lips follow the trail of revealed skin. It dawns on Obi Wan that this is really happened. The child inside flutters at his panic. “Anakin,” he says, his hand coming to grab the one Anakin has trailing up his chest, that he knows is heading towards his now tender breasts, and brings it down to rest where the child is moving, hoping that it’s distress will convince him where Obi Wan’s has failed.

He feels Anakin grin against his shoulder and knows his ploy has failed. “See, they want to come out. They’re _ready_ Obi Wan. You just need a little help.”

“No I don’t-“ Obi Wan can’t help but groan as the hand returns to its previous exploration and succeeds at finding an oversensitive nipple. “Anakin, just let it happen by itself.”

“Shh, no, I can’t. They want to come out. I know it, I can _feel_ it. Just let me help you.” Obi Wan is momentarily blinded as Anakin pushes the shirt up and over his head, before it is tugged off his arms and thrown it to the side. The hands are quick to return to their exploration of Obi Wan’s chest and stomach and they soon move down to the band of Obi Wan’s pants.

“Anakin-“ he goes to protest but a hand soon returns to a nipple and kisses are pressed against the small of his back.

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you. You know I will do anything to keep you safe,” the words have a dark edge and Obi Wan is _entirely_ aware that Anakin will do anything to protect what he has claimed as his. Has seen exactly what Anakin can do to protect what he believes to be his. He does try to shift away with the thoughts but Anakin is quick to drag him back.

“You need to stop thinking. Just trust me and enjoy it. I know how to make it good.” There are other memories that come with those words, memories tied with how he ended up in the situation he is currently in, ended up with a child inside him. Memories of warm hands and shared kisses and pleasure gained in both hastily stolen moments and rare languid hours.

Anakin can apparently sense those thoughts because there is a purr behind him as the pants are pushed from his legs and also thrown across the room to land somewhere on the floor like the shirt. “There you go, relax,” Anakin’s hands run up and down his hips in what Obi Wan is sure is supposed to be a relaxing movement but it only comes off as possessive.

“Anakin, please don’t,” he says as he feels Anakin’s fingers run up and down the cleft of his ass. Feels them push against the hole that is there.

Anakin just makes shushing noises again as one of the hands leave his hips but Obi Wan does not wonder where it goes. He knows what Anakin is like in the bedroom and knows that the break of contact can only mean the exploitation of his powers to obtain lube without having to detangle.

Sure enough soon the fingers have returned in their exploration of his ass, but this time they are slick and one gently pushes in between the teasing brushes. Obi Wan is tempted to fight back but Anakin’s other hand holds a bruising grip on his hip, holding him exactly where Anakin wants him.

He lets out a gasp when two fingers push in deep and remembers how long it has been since the last time they had done this. Suddenly there is a fear that reaches deep inside him. There is a definite feeling of a _stretch_ with the two fingers pushing inside him, what is it going to feel like when something the size of a child is passing through?

When a third finger breaches him he sobs. He had meant to hold it in but he fails and Anakin’s face is by his shoulders pressing kisses against him, “Obi Wan?” he sounds concerned, like he is actually worried about Obi Wan’s feelings despite everything.

“Please, Anakin stop. I... I’m scared,” he had no plans of admitting it. Had no plans of sharing the fear with anyone but now he hopes it will make Anakin back off. Will make him stop.

Instead Anakin lets out a laugh. “Don’t be scared. I won’t let anything happen to you. _They_ are ready now. It will only be worse if you delay it. Just relax, relax and trust me.” The fingers are removed from him and Anakin shifts so he is lined up.

Obi Wan takes a breath as he feels the head on the Anakin’s penis push against his entrance. Takes a breath because he knows there is no point fighting this now, Anakin isn’t going to budge on the matter no matter what he says or does.

Anakin enters him in one smooth thrust and Obi Wan is once again reminded just how long it has been since they last did this. It isn’t exactly pain he feels but there is a definite stretch, a definite feeling of being _full_. He fears Anakin succeeding at his plan all the more.

Anakin’s face is back against his shoulders, back at pressing kisses along his neck and back and ears. Back at making shushing sounds. “Just relax, they’re ready, you just need to relax and let me help you.”

The first few thrusts and slow and careful, opening up Obi Wan’s body again to something it has almost forgotten the feeling of. Obi Wan gives up trying to convince Anakin to stop, gives up on trying to use his words. Instead he just bunches his hands in the quilt of the bed (more expensive than he ever had in his life, an extreme luxury like the rest of the contents of his cell) and lets Anakin do as he wishes. There is little point to fight anymore.

Anakin mutters nonsense against his back. Mutters about how the child is ready, how he can feel it and Obi Wan’s body being ready. Mutters about how he needs to do this to help him, how Obi Wan’s body wasn’t going to start without his help.

The words only get worse as he speeds up. Only get more insistent, more possessive. He wants to hold his child, to see his child. This has to happen so the child could be held by him. Obi Wan is greedy in keeping them inside him. Greedy in keeping their love all to himself. Anakin needs to do this so the child can be introduced to the world. So the child can meet him.

He has one hand playing with an oversensitive nipple, another on Obi Wan’s hard member. He is going to make Obi Wan finish first, tells Obi Wan as much between his mutterings.

Obi Wan just tries to tune it out. His hands bunch in the sheets as Anakin rocks his body with his thrusts, as wave after wave of (reluctant) pleasure flow through him.

Eventually it becomes too much and he feels the pleasure crash through him as his cum covers the bed sheets and Anakin’s hand. Three thrusts later Anakin is holding him firm as he feels warmth spill into him.

He clenches his eyes shut as Anakin presses kisses between his shoulder blades. Tries to calm the panic as Anakin gently pulls out. He half expects a contraction to start at the movement.

“You did so well,” Anakin mutters, between kisses, “so well, this will all be over soon.”

He just wants Anakin to leave. Wants him to leave him be to clean himself up and return to his books, return to trying to distract himself from what Anakin has done (from everything Anakin has done).

Instead Anakin claims the chair Obi Wan had previously been in. Anakin claims that chair and the book and seems content to just stay there and _wait_. Wait until Obi Wan goes into labour.

Obi Wan has a feeling he knows what will happen if contractions do not start within a time that satisfies Anakin.

He is lucky (or unlucky) in the fact that his contractions start within an hour. Movement inside him that has so much more force than the child does even during its most active times.

Five hours later his water breaks.

Seven more after that his over exhausted body manages to push a child into the world.

Anakin beams like it is the best thing in the universe to him (he had the same reaction when the twins are born). Obi Wan fears what that means for him (what that means for Padme).


End file.
